Sofu(Grandfather)
by Dr.V Productions
Summary: Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered. Just gonna categorize it as Romance as I always do.
1. Chapter 1

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **December 24th 6:00**

Every single person went quiet when Kazuto stepped in behind Asuna. Nobody knew what to make of this young man in black. Nobody knew who he was. Coincidentally, Yuuya was the first to react. He stood up and stuck out his hand. "I'm Yuuya, Asuna and Kouichirou's 2nd cousin, 2 years her senior. My parents are the executives of a bank,"he introduced.

Asuna knew very well that Kazuto remembered his name. After Yuuki died she had told him about her most recent suitor. Kazuto, always retaining his SAO experience, maintained a poker face. Asuna could tell he had tensed up slightly when he heard Yuuya's name. He shook Yuuya's hand, answering, "I am Kazuto Kirigaya" Everyone frowned at his cryptic answer. It didn't answer their questions at all.

Kyouko pretended nothing happened and walked over to Asuna's Grandparents. "Happy Holidays, Mom and Dad,"she greeted in a robotic fashion. Shouzou followed suit. Then it was Kouichirou, and finally Asuna's turn.

Kazuto took this inopportune time to marvel how beautiful Asuna was in a kimono. Kazuto wore one as well out of respect like everyone else, and everyone else looked great too. But Asuna. Asuna was a different level.

He marveled at how she looked, as she, instead of greeting her Grandparents took a step backwards so she stood next to Kazuto. Asuna took his hand in her own soft hand and gave it a squeeze. Kazuto watched as she put on her best smile, and he followed suit. She gave a curtsy to each of her Grandparents. Then she introduced, "Grandmother and Grandfather, this is Kazuto Kirigaya, my _long_ term boyfriend of several years."

Let me go back. Every year, family members brought boyfriends and girlfriends. They were either arranged, older, or looked richer.

The present which Kazuto brought didn't even have a recognizable designer label. Grandmother looked at Grandfather for a response. His face remained stoic. It seems Kyouko was as well, because she spoke up, "I didn't like Kazu-" But Grandfather raised his hand to silence her, and instead ordered, "Let us eat." He waved to the butler standing in the corner of the dining room like a statue. Almost immediately servants poured in from the small doorway on the side, setting up another place for Kazuto. Everyone was silent as the Yuuki family and Kazuto sat down.

After a long awkward silence, during which Asuna and Kazuto continued holding hands, a guy named Denshi, "If I remember correctly, Kirigaya is a famous kendo champion."

Kazuto nodded. "I studied the Kirigaya house of kendo for a while. But my sister inherited the talents."

"I am a kendo champion as well. I heard I am one of the few to beat her. I would be honored to duel another of that household. I am curious whether all in that household are that tough,"Denshi answered in a well mannered way. However, anyone could see the gleam of challenge in his eyes.

 **And I will stop there. Just got this idea while re-reading Mother's Rosario. It is late at night and I can't remember what I wanted to say. The biggest reason why I finished this on phone and rushed this a bit was that it's Chinese New Year 1/28/17 and I wanted to get a story out on Chinese New Year. So what I wanted to say was happy Lunar New Year(a.k.a Chinese New Year)**

 _ **Xin nian kuai le, gong xi fa cai!**_ **-Vigil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **December 24** **th** **8:00**

"I am a kendo champion as well. I heard I am one of the few to beat her. I would be honored to duel another of that household. I am curious whether all in that household are that tough,"Denshi answered in a well mannered way. However, anyone could see the gleam of challenge in his eyes.

Kazuto shook his head. "Unfortunately, my sister, Kirigaya Suguha is the one who's expertise is in that area. Not mine,"Kazuto answered. Kazuto knew he wasn't the worst at kendo, and with his skills in game, he had a chance of beating Denshi. But it was too risky. It attracted too much attention. All he wanted was to not cause a commotion during this trip, and gain Asuna's family's respect.

"Really? That's rather unfortunate. Even I was going to personally come to see the Kirigaya house's work. Even a retired kendo-ist like me from 60 years ago cannot resist the competition. In fact, if you are a swordsman, you mostly wouldn't be able to resist,"Grandfather chuckled. Grandfather(Asuna's) wasn't just a business man. He was one of the best kendo-champions of his time. To be completely honest, it was his wife that had run the business part of his company. Grandfather himself was a swordsman at heart. That's why he knew that if he truly wanted to know somebody, the best way to know was to battle them. As their opponent, you could see into the depths of a person's soul through their eyes. The eye was a gift as well as a flaw. It gave you the gift of sight and many other abilities, but it gave away every emotion you wanted to mask.

He hadn't made it a challenge, but he had made it clear he wanted Kazuto to fight. Kazuto couldn't say no, because pretty much the whole family acted on the whims of their Grandfather, who had inherited his parent's meager amount of money and made one of the biggest companies in the world starting with a chain of food, and eventually branching off to utensils and almost everything you could find in the daily household. Everyone wanted at least a part of his fortune.

Fortunately for Kazuto, he did not need to answer yet, because his phone rang at that exact moment! He quickly excused himself, and scurried out of the enourmous dining hall. I never really explained how big the dining hall was, did I? Well, if you've seen the mess hall in Harry Potter, you know the size I'm thinking of.

Kazuto pulled his phone out of his pocket quickly, and accepted the call. "Hello?"Kazuto answered.

"Papa!"Yui cried in glee, and Kazuto had to smile despite himself. Yui would call Kazuto and Asuna occasionally. It had become possible around the same time that Konno Yuuki died. Yui was like a ray of sunshine. "Papa, today Klein and Lisbeth came to play with me!"

Kazuto forced himself to sigh, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I really need to go. They can't know about you."

"Aww. I can't call you all of this week?"Yui asked.

"I'll call you when I can. I'll miss you, but you know this is how it must be,"Kazuto answered, saddened by the thought that Yui must still remain a secret.

Kazuto had no chance to hear Yui's answer, however, because his phone was ripped out of his hand and there faces smirked at him. Yuuya, Denshi, and Denshi's brother Hayato. "We caught you red handed. You're cheating on Asuna,"Denshi declared.

"Wha-" Before Kazuto could explain anything, (not that he could explain anyone without giving away the fact that he and Asuna had a child in game) Denshi and Hayato each put a hand on one of Kazuto's shoulders and led him forcefully back into the dining room.

Everyone stopped. "I thought you boys asked to be excused to talk about new business deals?"Yuuya's father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We caught him talking to a 'sweetie' on the phone, Denshi once again announced with a grin as if he had won 10 billion dollars worth business deal. Which to him a chance at getting at Asuna probably was worth that or even more. All the women gasped theatrically.

It was an tensed silenced for around 10 seconds, before Asuna asked, "Was it Yui or Leafa?" "Wait are you saying this young man cheated on you twice before?"Kyouko asked Asuna as Kazuto answered, "Yui."

"See, he admits it!"Denshi said excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

The next thing that happened, happened so fast nobody quite registered it until a few seconds afterwards. Except three people.

Kazuto saw a figure jump leap towards him, and time slowed as adrenaline pumped through him. He twisted away, spinning to avoid the bamboo kendo sword, so that Asuna's Grandfather missed. At the same time he saw out of the corner of his eye a white figure throwing something towards him, and his right hand shot up to catch it. Without a second thought, he twisted around to block Grandfather's second swing. By then Asuna was standing next to Kazuto.

"The eyes of a warrior. We shall talk in my office,"Grandfather ordered before turning on his heel and walking out. Kazuto turned to Asuna, but she just shrugged and took the kendo sword she had thrown him, placing it back in its place before walking out the door while grabbing Kazuto's hand, which meant Kazuto had to reluctantly walk with her as well.

 **I know a lot of people favorited and followed this. Thanks for the support. I have been busy, and reluctant to continue this, because I rather question whether or not I am portraying what I want to portray correctly. I know this most likely doesn't reach your expectations, but I hope it isn't that bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Before I start, TheSib brought up a great point! Let me just quote from the English translation of, SAO Book 7. "...the one event that finally got to her occurred on the day before she returned to Tokyo, when she found herself isolated in a back room of the main mansion with a second cousin who was two years her elder."(page 11)** **There is only perhaps two or three paragraphs/sentences dedicated to to talking about this certain cousin of hers (Yuuya). Most people, I would assume, like me, wouldn't remember, or wouldn't notice this detail. I only did cause I was really, really taking my time while re-reading, & taking 3 seconds to read each word. Don't ask. Right. On with the story.**

 **Lights, Camera, Action!**

Kazuto shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his clammy hand encased in Asuna's elegant, gentle, and warm hand. He was really trying to look anywhere but his shoes, and Asuna's Grandfather, because looking at his shoes was a bit too obvious. Meanwhile, Grandfather was sipping on his tea calmly.

Honestly even describing the office as GRAND in capitals was an understatement. All the latest technology was installed. There was a home theater in one corner. Three walls were high definition screens that changed the scenery every five minutes. A whole library was settled in the other corner. Behind the grand victorian desk was a whole wall of floor to ceiling glass. The carpet was so soft Kazuto could just lie down and go to sleep. Or maybe it was just the lack of sleep getting to him. The room seemed to react to Grandfather's every movement. He flicked his hand and the curtains rolled down over the glass wall. He shifted slightly and the song changed. He took a sip of his tea then let out a sigh, and the three wall/screens changed to a calming scenery of snow drifting slowly onto the ground.

Finally, after many torturous minutes in the office that had been adjusted pretty much perfectly for Grandfather, Grandfather spoke. "I saw your eyes. Both of you. Both of you have that same glint in your eye, that can only be described as the spark of a warrior at heart." Both Asuna and Kazuto glanced up in surprise. That wasn't what they expected at all. I mean, a normal Grandfather would reprimand Kazuto for cheating on Asuna, or ask them what was going on with their relationship right? Then again, Asuna's Grandfather wasn't quite the ordinary Grandfather if you think about it.

"No warrior would cheat. Especially not on such a beautiful girl. At first I questioned it too. The way you looked at each other was just like lovesick puppies. Young love. Dangerous love that could explode in your faces at any second like a bomb waiting to be ignited. But the way you two communicated mere minutes ago was far beyond that. I have never seen a better match for anyone. Not even my own wife and I. I questioned what happened to Asuna in Sword Art Online to change her, and I thought it was something bad. But perhaps it is a good change,"Grandfather continued.

Kazuto had to agree. With all of it. There was a difference in their eyes when you knew that person really meant the fight or if it was just fun to them. And it really wasn't puppy love. It jumped billions of light years farther than that the moment he kissed her after killing Kuradeel. It was so much more painful than that. It was so much more sophisticated than that.

"Now you better have a good excuse for the phone call, or even I can't supress my children, neices, nephews, and other descendants from kicking you out, Kazuto,"Grandfather added with a smirk.

Kazuto whitened visibly, and he felt his palm start sweating once again. "I-"Asuna started to say, but Kazuto cut in, "I can show you it. In fact, this has something to do with what I suspect is our next topic too. My newest invention is what I hope will help a lot of people, but for us it is a communication system."

 **To be honest I almost made a Ninjago reference. Which I shouldn't even have thought about. Thanks to everyone who supports me. Although I am still scared a sudden bloom in negative reviews will happen...**

 **I am sorry for the rather long intro. I just thought it better to clear it up before I started this chapter. I realize compared to my other fanfics I am making these chapter extremely short compared to my other fanfics. To tell the truth that's cause my attention is really focused on animes and Reki Kawahara right now. I will make the next chapter longer. I promise. I know this is a horrible chapter without action that is extremely short :'( I'm sorry.**

 **-Dr.V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **I didn't want to bore you guys out with a huge long chapter, but my only other option was making extremely short chapter which you guys don't like either. So, this time I will just make one of my extremely long chapters.**

 _"_ _Now you better have a good excuse for the phone call, or even I can't supress my children, neices, nephews, and other descendants from kicking you out, Kazuto,"Grandfather added with a smirk._

 _Kazuto whitened visibly, and he felt his palm start sweating once again. "I-"Asuna started to say, but Kazuto cut in, "I can show you it. In fact, this has something to do with what I suspect is our next topic too. My newest invention is what I hope will help a lot of people, but for us it is a communication system."_

And now Kazuto walked back into the room with a small device, around the a mouse pad on a laptop back in 2017. A whole array of knobs potruded from the top and buttons were on the side. "This is my first prototype,"Kazuto said as he fiddled with the box, and then settled it on Grandfather's desk before stepping back.

Softly with a sweet voice, Kazuto called out, "Yui." The box made a really small humming sound that you wouldn't have noticed unless you were really looking, or hearing for it. The next moment Yui, or rather a hologram of Yui appeared. She gave a cute yawn that sounded like the tinkling of bells and stretched her arms before her eyes fluttered open.

"Grandfather, Asuna, this is what I have been working on for a long time with limited resources and money I have access to. It is a direct link to the virtual world and web without using an actual internet connection. Meaning you could contact AI's, or friends and families within the VR world you are connected to. The connection process is what is a little less than user friendly, but I am still working on that part, and this is why it is still a prototype. But I can already establish a connection between the VR world and here. Another thing I still have to work on is being able to feel and letting the AI or the person in the VR be able to feel, but I am still working on that. In fact if you stuck your hand through Yui right now you would still be able to, but the air is noticeably thicker and hotter where her hologram is being projected,"Kazuto explained with as least details as he could.

Yui was wide awake now. She turned around and around taking in her surroundings, dress and hair billowing out around her. "Wow! This is the real world? I can even kind of feel the carpet, although it feels more like a tickle."

Then she stopped turning to stare straight at Grandfather. "Papa, Mama, who's that?"Yui asked, finger pointed right at Grandfather.

Asuna finally spoke. "Yui, meet my Grandfather, your Great-Grandfather. Grandfather, meet my daughter, your Great-Granddaughter, _former_ mental health counseling program in SAO."

"Great-GrandPapa! Idaina Sofu!"Yui squealed, and leaped forward to hug him, before realizing she could really do that.

Grandfather just blinked at her several times. His face was so shocked, Asuna started getting worried. "Are you alright, Grandfather?"she asked. Grandfather blinked again. Then he turned to look at her, then Kazuto, then Yui, and then back at her again.

Then he let out a laugh. A big booming laugh, while Yui, Kazuto, and Asuna stood there awkwardly. When he finally stopped, he chuckled, "You know Asuna, this is quite an interesting development. I was expecting Great-Grandchildren, as my brother has Great-Grandchildren, but I certainly wasn't expecting one from you! So this is the sweetie you were talking about, aye?"

"I suppose you haven't told your families yet have you?"Grandfather asked, serious again. Asuna quickly shook her head. Kazuto mumbled, "Ergh... does my sister count?"

"Very well. I want to see what you can do as well, Kazuto. I will give you 114,000 yen(Around $1,000). You can make money any way you want. Impress me with the amount of money you gain. Asuna may help of course. If you impress me, I won't tell your parents, and I'll cover it up for you. You have until Friday. I will stall until then. If you disappoint me, rest assured you may not only be kicked out of the house and if you reveal about Yui to get you not kicked out of the house, you will get Asuna in trouble as well. For once I will play favorites. To help you, in addition to the 114,000 yen I give to everyone of my potential future in-laws, I will let you and Asuna share the same suite so you can work more easily together,"Grandfather explained with a smirk as he said the last sentence.

Kazuto's head had many thoughts. _This man is crazy. He's playing a dangerous game. But he's also very smart. He's betting that if he puts us in the same room, we'll be too distracted and awkward to get much done._ _Doing this will let him gauge how far our relationship has really gone._

That was how Kazuto found himself sitting on the bed, fiddling with his device and phone and wires he had brought as Asuna took a shower in the bathroom of the suite. Every room in the house was really a suite. A king sized bed, TV, sofa, desk, and a bathroom as bigger than Kazuto's bedroom back in Kawagoe Prefecture. There was jacuzzi tub, two sinks, a walk in closet, and a closet-like area for the toilet, as well as a shower. So yeah. Much bigger than Kazuto's room.

Kazuto carefully set the device on the desk, turning several knobs, and whispering, "Agil, Klein, Thinker." In front of him appeared the 3 men he had called for. In their ALO characters of course. "You could try to sell this device,"Klein answered, nonchalant shrug.

"A week and 114,000 yen wouldn't be enough to sell an impressive profit,"Agil corrected with a frown. "You could invest in something, but the same thing goes. There isn't enough time nor money to gain anything near impressive amount."

"Actually there's another way, as long as you're strategic about it. It would work for you and Asuna,"Thinker commented.

"What way?"Asuna queried, walking over while running a comb through her hair. She was in a nightgown, and a bathrobe, but it wasn't one of those clear ones or inappropriately sized, or anything. An appropriate nightgown and bathrobe that covered all the right places.

Anyways Thinker explained, "Although it's not popular there is another duel option. Betting. You can bet a certain amount of money that you win. The other can bet any amount of money they want too. However much you put in, if you win, you get add 25% of the total money as well on top of what the players have bet. The player who looses gets all their money taken. But it's real money, which is why people who discover it don't use it, and don't tell of it. With your skills, if you made the challenge intriguing enough, Asuna and Kirito, you could win much more than most business deals could make. As long as you have this box to connect you to the VR world, and your amuspheres, you don't even need connection to get in. I mean that's the concept of the box right? It just needs a little tinkering and adjustments."

"That's actually not a bad idea!"Klein laughed. "It's better than your other options,"Agil added. "Well I guess it could work,"Kazuto answered.

"We could split the money between us and have a safe keeper to hold 50% of the money so we don't loose all of it,"Asuna suggested. After a long chat of strategy and exchanging news with each other, mostly Thinker and Agil informing them of new news, Kazuto finally hung up the call and went to take a shower.

By the time he walked out and had dried his hair, Asuna was already in bed, with her back facing his way. He gulped. Saying he was a bit nervous was an understatement.

The only time they had actually slept together in the real world was while Asuna was recovering, after one of the intense work out sessions to hel pher get back into shape for regular life. Kazuto had walked in to find her gasping for breath, soaked with sweat head to toe, too tired to move from the chair to the bed. He had scooped her into his arms, and sat down where she had been sitting the moment before, murmuring soothing nonsense until she fell asleep, and watching her sleep, he himself had fallen asleep as well.

Steeling his nerves for the worst to happen, perhaps he would drool, or they would end up in an awkward position, or something even worse, he slipped under the covers. And wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close, spooning her. She didn't stir at all.

Kazuto stared at the back of her head, thoughts running through his head. _When will she get tired of this? Will she give up if her Grandfather isn't impressed? What would happen to Yui?_ Aloud, he mumbled, "This is going to be a long battle, huh?"

"Yeah. Yes it will. We've been battling since the moment SAO became a prison,"Asuna's sweet, gentle voice answered, her words caressing his heart gently. Asuna shifted slowly and turned around in his arms so that she faced him, and looked up at him, sparkling hazel eyes looking straight into his onyx black ones.

 **Okay, so this takes up a whole 3 or 4 pages in the real doc, so I hope those who have been complaining about short chapters aren't as disappointed. I personally think this is rushed, and has bad grammar, but this took be almost 2 hours. I'm sorry. I'm a bad writer, but a fast typer. It doesn't make a good combination. I hope I'm adding enough twists to surprise you. But thanks for those with positive comments and constructive criticism, as well as the support I am gaining from writing this. However, I am trying not to get annoyed. Why? day in and day out every time I get an alert, part of the review says, "Short." Apparently I haven't gotten it to be long enough yet. Oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Kazuto stared at the back of her head, thoughts running through his head. _When will she get tired of this? Will she give up if her Grandfather isn't impressed? What would happen to Yui?_ Aloud, he mumbled, "This is going to be a long battle, huh?"

"Yeah. Yes it will. We've been battling since the moment SAO became a prison,"Asuna's sweet, gentle voice answered, her words caressing his heart gently. Asuna shifted slowly and turned around in his arms so that she faced him, and looked up at him, sparkling hazel eyes looking straight into his onyx black ones.

Asuna could gauge him well. "What's bothering you? I mean, other than my family members, earning money, and keeping a secret,"Asuna asked, knowing him well. "I just... can't help wondering when you will give up. Give up on me. On this battle,"Kazuto answered.

"I won't. I won't, so stop worrying. I don't fall in love for fun. I am a warrior. I will not give up on a battle,"Asuna replied. "So you better go to sleep now and wake up early to earn money." Then she smashed her face into his sweater, so that he couldn't see the worries on her face.

The next morning, Kazuto and Asuna woke up at 5:00, contacting their many friends, and pulling many favors with leaders like Eugene, Sakuya, and Alicia Rue to set up the perfect setting for the maximum amount of profit. By 6:00, Asuna was diving into ALO to meet with people, and Kazuto was maintaining the connection on the box for Asuna while having conferences through the hologram function.

By the time they walked down the stairs, they had almost forgotten the whole thing that happened yesterday about Kazuto cheating. Almost, because Yuuya, Denshi, and Hayato kept reminding them. "I see you've gotten Asuna to forgive you again. Poor Asuna,"Denshi would taunt.

They'd walk into another room and Hayato would be there saying, "So, who's Yui?" There was no end to the questions from the other relatives, including the adults too. "How are you two doing?" The worst part was that they had to sit there in a kimono, and smile through it all.

Finally, Kazuto stumbled across the excuse that they had a "business meeting" and they excused themselves, quickly changed, and dived into the familiar and not so annoying world of Alfheim Online. Quickly, they flew to the stairs at the foot of the world tree, where Eugene, Sakuya, Alicia Rue, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Klein, Agil, Thinker, Yulier. "Thanks, everyone for coming to our help when needed,"Asuna called out. "Let's get this event started, shall we?"

Thirty minutes later, the inside of the world tree was full to the brim. A banner hung on the outside that advertised the once in a lifetime festival within the tree, and the events. Around the tree was balconies with food stalls, betting stalls, stalls with merchandise, advertising stalls, and even an ALO band playing at the very top, blasting from everywhere. One the ground floor was the actual main activity, though. Around all the whole round wall was bleachers, except at the grand door. In the middle of the floor was a stage. A fenced off stage.

Inside, Asuna faced another stranger. Another cocky stranger. "Gal, you're a healer. Stick to it,"he sneered, before attacking as the duel countdown got down to zero. He had only bid 5 yen, but with Asuna's 11,400 yen, you added 25% of 11,405 yen (2,851.25 yen), meaning whoever won would be keeping 14,251.25 yen. Where was the money coming from? Betters. All around the tree, there was people holding bets. The betting money was where the Admins of ALO would be paying them the extra 25% from.

The man, a heavily armored salamander, charged forward with his lance, just for Asuna to evade it completely, nimbly darting around him to ruthlessly jab him in several weak points, using only the sword skill linear. To this day, even Kirito got the chills when he saw and was reminded of that endless possibility of talent flowing from Asuna. She could be good. She could be so much better than Yuuki, and himself. But somehow, Kirito hoped she never did. Not because he was selfish. But because he knew that if she did acheive that level someday, even a bigger part of her than Kirito would be in the virtual world. Asuna would have to pour hours, that she could do so much more with than become good at a game that would not give her profit full time.

Asuna twisted away once again, before deflecting the player's blade once, and using that momentum to riposte so quickly Kirito's eye could not follow. It could've been a part of an original sword skill. The riposte hit exactly at the player's neck in between the chestplate and the helmet, dealing just the right amount of damage to kill him.

All around the tree, the band's playing was interrupted for the winning fanfare, which was starting to get repetitive and annoying. A bunch of people were grumbling about the bets, but the majority were cheering on the challengers and overall enjoying themselves.

Just as Asuna stepped off the stage, there was an alert, alerting her that somebody was shaking her roughly trying to get her attention in the real world. Inside, she felt disappointment settle into her chest. It seemed as if the adrenaline had just started running and could run so much longer. But she forced the adrenaline down, and alerted Kirito. They would be back after lunch. Until then, Leafa, Eugene, and Thinker could hold the fort. In addition, they had to check with Thinker if his advertisement of Kazuto's device had work.

 **Another short and horridly written chapter. Sorry guys and gals. I thought for a really long while, and this is the best I could muster out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **A/N: So... after a very boring chapter 6, and a 2 weeks without an update, you all must feel disappointed. Let me warn you again. My writing isn't very good. I am sorry if you are disappointed once again because what I was most focused on was adding twists to the plot and making sure this story doesn't get boring. I am sorry about short chapters too.**

Kazuto opened his eyes after logging in to Denshi ripping his amusphere off, dumping it somewhere on the 0ground as Asuna tried to stop him, but Yuuya grabbed his arms, and Hayato, poor Hayato grabbed his legs. Kazuto kicked once, nailing Hayato right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, but Denshi immediately grabbed the leg that Hayato that had lost his grip on, and together Yuuya, Denshi, and Hayato dragged Kazuto down the grand stairway with Asuna screaming at them from behind to stop the nonsense.

They dragged Kazuto by his limbs all the way down three flights of stairs and was panting and sweating disgustingly, as their parents would probably think, by the time they arrived at the grand dining hall. Everyone went silent when the five of them entered. Grandfather raised an eyebrow but did not say one thing. Suddenly Yuuya's father stood up bellowed, "This is taking it too far Yuuya!"

Then everyone was talking. Girls gossiped. Boys betted. Wives muttered about the horror of these scandalous five. Men stated arguing with each other at frightening heights. On top, Denshi screamed at the top of his lungs, "WE CAN EXPLAIN! WE FOUND KAZUTO IN A VIRTUAL REALITY GAME SURROUNED BY WOMEN, FAWNING OVER HIM!"

Once again the silence was suffocating. And to make matters worse, Kazuto's phone notified him that he had a message, and he didn't think before he pulled out his phone as everyone watched him, and read the message from Suguha that almost stopped his heart. He dropped the phone onto the floor and turned as white as a sheet of paper.

Denshi took this time to snatch Kazuto's phone and scan the text message. "See? Proof! This girl is so close to him she calls to him at her weakest moment. When her Father goes into a car accident she instead tells Kirigaya!"Denshi announced. Asuna's eyes widened. She understood now from what Denshi had said and Kazuto's reaction. Mr. Kirigaya had gotten into a car accident. And it was bad or else Suguha wouldn't have added another weight onto Kazuto's shoulders. Everyone else murmured in outrage and disgrace that somebody had brought a person like that into this household.

Asuna's blood boiled. She had been naive before SAO. After SAO, she had held her tongue, restrained herself, and smiled at this extended family of hers. But she had had enough. For them to ridicule Kazuto. To jump to conclusions. To look down on Kazuto. She had thought it was below them. At least below her Grandparents. Now she knew she was wrong.

In less than a second in between, Yuuya and Hayato felt something sharp whistle past their ears and embed itself in the precious wall that probably cost a fortune behind them. Four seconds afterwards, everyone's eyes caught the sight of a white blur, and followed it all the way to the wall, where they found Asuna had backed Denshi into the wall with the point of a steak knife aimed at his throat. Asuna took a deep breath, calming the adrenaline already starting to rush through her veins.

To everyone else except Kazuto who was still trying to comprehend the fact that his Father was in the surgery room right at that moment, Asuna didn't look like a person who was angry. Her eyes were cold and commanding without emotion. The strong aura that emitted from her was something they would almost never witness again, but many had witness only a handful warriors of SAO emit. Everyone held their breath. For what, they didn't really know.

In a level voice that wasn't a whisper, growl, scream, nor snarl, but a voice with no way to describe other than a commanding spell, she said, "That is quite enough, Denshi. There is quite a few things I learned with Kirito here in Sword Art Online, and one of those is that most people in this room is not worthy of my respect at all. You are one of them. Now, Kirito and I must leave because that girl whom just texted him is his sister. Kirito's father is now in the hospital surgery room, and he'd be a bad person if he didn't go. If _any_ of you question us one more time, you will find that I skewer you faster than when I eliminated the criminal players of Sword Art Online." She said each word with emphasis, resulting in an explanation turned command that demanded to be followed.

Then she turned pulled a Kazuto's phone out of Denshi's hand with just the right amount of force so that it wasn't quite threatening yet, but told him that she had a lot more strength than most people would think. She turned on her heel, almost carelessly discarding the knife as any other steak knife onto the long dining table, before helping Kazuto up and guiding him out of the room gently. Nobody spoke for a long time. Nobody noticed that Grandfather was smirking. His thoughts were most peculiar. _Well done, my Asuna, my granddaughter. You have never failed to amuse and surprise me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **A/N: First & foremost, thank you Hey Nonny for reviewing and telling me I messed up! I have now fixed the yens, USD, and Euro so you can now think of it any which way you wish! Anywho, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 7:**

Asuna and Kazuto stumbled into the hallway where Midori and Suguha sat leaning against each other in a light and forced sleep. Kouichirou had driven them to the airport and arranged for a private helicopter straight to the hospital roof. Suguha looked up and nodded in acknowledgement at Kazuto and Asuna so she wouldn't disturb Midori, but her attempts were futile as Midori lifted her head to look at them. She gave a heavy and sad smile despite the circumstances at them, and even managed to tease, "Now who might this beautiful young woman be, Kazuto? You haven't brought a friend to see us since elementary, not to mention a girl."

Kazuto ignored it and instead asked, "How is he?" Midori's facade fell, and tears returned to the corners of her puffy eyes.

"He's still in there,"Suguha answered for Midori. Kazuto nodded and sat down next to Midori. They fell into a somber silence. Suguha however, stood up and waved for Asuna who had been awkwardly standing there to follow. Just out of hearing distance from Midori and Kazuto Suguha explained, "We should get some food for them. Ma hasn't gotten up since eight hours ago when it all happened. I also think it's fair to warn you about habits of my family before your first meeting with my parents as Onii-chan's girlfriend."

As they got onto the cafeteria line Suguha continued, "It really isn't fair to you. Onii-chan and I never mentioned you to Ma. She's always away at work too much. It doesn't matter what Ma thinks. Just be there for Onii-chan. I know he'll feel extra guilty because he was away when Pa got into a car crash, and simply because he's not his real son. I'll do the explaining." She stopped to tell the lady behind the counter what she wanted.

As they stepped away from the counter with a bag of food Asuna's phone rang and she picked up. She didn't stay on long. Then her phone rang again, and she said, "Yes?" This time as she listened to whomever was on the other end of the line talk, her eyes widened and she immediately blurted out, "Thank you! I'll tell him too!"

Late that night Midori, Kazuto, Suguha, and Asuna stepped into the Kirigaya household. Midori immediately went up the stairs, forgetting hospitality. Kazuto did the same. It seemed he had just snapped after seeing Kirigaya Minetaka after the surgery, and using so much effort to pry his wailing mother/aunt away from 's bedside. Suguha turns to Asuna and says, "I'm sorry we're treating you like this. You can stay in Onii-chan's room if you like. Or I can give you mine, and I'll sleep on the couch. And you do realize it's not you right? Onii-chan isn't acting different because he wants to break up with you or anything."

Asuna gives a small laugh and answers, "You're treating me very well Leafa. I'll just sleep with Kirito. No need to kick you out of your own room. I understand why he's acting differently. It would be horribly shallow of me if I didn't." Suguha nodded and plodded up the stairs as well.

To be honest, it was not until Asuna knocked on the door that Kazuto realized how much he had been neglecting her. He tripped over to the door and flung open to the door. He stared at her for a while, soaking in the beauty of Asuna dressed in pajamas before realizing that she was staring at him. More accurately, his body. That was when he remembered what he had been doing before she knocked. Changing.

Good thing he had only gotten his shirt off. Through his blushing, Kazuto stuttered, "C-come in." Asuna followed Kazuto into the room, and he grabbed a random shirt that was on the floor and pulled it on. Asuna hadn't thought of Kazuto as one, but Kazuto was quite the typical gamer. Clothes were strewn across the room, except around the desk where several monitors sat. The room had a strong masculine smell of Kazuto to it. The clearest, cleanest place was a shelf. Two items sat on it. The Nervegear that had originally enabled him to meet her, the Amusphere which had eventually become their link, the Augma which had granted them access to the complete nightmare of Ordinal Scale.

Kazuto bustled around the room collecting his discarded pants, jackets, socks, underwear, shirts, and sweaters before hurrying out of the room. He returned quickly, closing the door behind him to find Asuna already sitting on the chair next to his desk. "I'm sorry. I haven't even looked at you since we got into the hospital,"Kazuto apologized. Asuna pulled his head to her chest instead of replying so that he kneeled in front of her, face smashed against her chest, instead consoling him for every crazy thing that happened these past few days. She really didn't understand why everyone was apologizing. It was probably a normal thing if the man of the family had almost died and was still in the ICU.

Asuna looked down at the top of Kazuto's head, listening to his breathing to make sure he wasn't sleeping before breaking the news. "Kirito, I know this is sudden, but today after we left three guys challenged our friends with a few thousand yen. Afterwards, Thinker was just hanging out with a few guys at the beer stall, and happened to come across one of the top ALO Admins. He said they were having a difficulty leading and would probably sell ALO to an owner who would compromise and work with the admins for 2 million yen(17.5k USD and 16.5k Euro). Klein came up, thinking it was a good idea and made a contract, paying immediately for you and Thinker to be the new owners. On top of that Kouichirou convinced Oji (1 of the many ways to say Grandpa) to extend it our time for a month due to your family's crisis, meaning we have enough time to make great business deals and advertise your device on ALO if we work hard. But I get if you don't want to play Oji's games anymore. I get it. I'll just think of another way..."

Asuna finally faltered. She really didn't know how many other ways there was other than running away from home and marrying Kazuto without her grandparents' consent. Even though she had her immediate family's support, nobody dared defy her Grandparents' words. There was no way Kazuto would let her do that. Kazuto finally pulled away just enough so he could look up at her but her arms would still be wrapped loosely around him. With a strong, determined voice that had all but disappeared after this morning he promised her, "No. I told you I'd get their approval this time. So that you don't have to bear all the weight. Tomorrow we will go to Agil's Dicey Cafe and we will set up the new official ALO HQ there. We will work with Thinker. I will work day and night to achieve our goals of approval from your Grandfather. Papa can wait, since he's in the ICU in a coma right now."

Then with surprising strength she didn't think sucha skinny guy would have, he picked her up bridal style. With a squeal she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kazuto barely managed not to stumble and fall, and even though he didn't he swayed as he walked. Finally he collapsed onto the bed on top of her, holding himself up with his arms. He smiled. Suddenly they both felt, someday in the future this would be everynight. They would get through this game that Asuna's Sofu (grandpa) had placed them into somehow, someday.

 **Alright. I'll admit it. There's a reason why I wrote a chapter that isn't as short, and a reason why I wrote it so fast after I wrote Chapter 6. I started this chapter intending to announce that I fixed the problems Hey Nonny pointed out, instead ending it very hyper about Ordinal Scale.** **This chapter is dedicated to Ordinal Scale which is, once again, being released in several days in UK, US, and Canada.**

 **WAIT HOLD IT! I forgot when I started. Also wanted to thank all of you reading this & supporting the fanfic. I expected it to be another one of those with 10 favs & follows with around 4 reviews.**

 **3/7/17: I have come back to reply to a certain person reviewing as "Guest". He pointed out several huge flaws in my writing style so far for Sword Art Online and others. I don't know if this counted as a flame, but I really want to thank you. I am posting it here because I don't know how to contact a Guest.**

 **1\. I will try harder.** **2\. I didn't reference Harry Potter intentionally. Unless you are talking about a whole other fanfic, then I have a whole other reason for it.** **3\. I apologize for the authors note. It won't happen again.** **4\. I am sorry for paragraphs. I will also work on it.** **5\. I will work on this as well... Although I may have been doing that by accident. I will go back and check.** **6\. I have now erased the Ordinal Scale part. I was WAY too hyper when I wrote this, and did not know the proper info. I am sorry.**

 **And ladies and gentlemen if you have read the comment that is exactly why I have stood firm on the fact that I am in fact a poor writer. I will not go back and fix all of this because that is absurd, but please expect changes the next chapter.**

 **Dr.V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.****

 **Chapter 8:**

Kazuto outlined Asuna's face in the with his hand, careful to barely touch her. This was a rare moment. They hadn't slept together since Sword Art Online, and back in the game she had always somehow timed it so that no matter what she woke up before him. His other hand supported his head as he watched her, not able to control the smile which graced his lips. The light through his curtain shimmered perfectly upon her face. The curtain let in just the right amount of light to _illuminate_ her, but not bother her in sleep.

Barely keeping his voice from trembling he whispered, "I'm sorry, Asuna..." He didn't get to finis his sentence because at that moment Asuna stirred, and Kazuto jumped back in surprise, falling off the bed with **_bang_**.

He stammered, "O-Ohayou Asuna..."

"Ohayou Kazuto..."Asuna answered, letting a small yawn that sounded similar to to Yui's; strangely majestic and tinkling almost like bells.

"When are we going over to Dicey Cafe?"she asked as Kazuto crawled up from the floor and flopped back onto the bed beside her. Kazuto had one thought, and only felt relief. _So she didn't hear me_.

Kazuto's stomach rumbled right on cue as he answered, "Right after eating breakfast."

Asuna smiled and shook her head. "I'll cook."

Kazuto let out a whoop and a grin plastered his face as he jumped off the bed, grabbing fresh clothes from his drawers, rushing down the hallway to the bathroom to change from the random clothes he had gotten from the floor after Asuna had knocked on his door. One of Kazuto's favorite things other than her cooking in VRMMOs, was her cooking in real life which was equally as good.

Just before they left the house, Kazuto stepped into the master bedroom of the house to find Midori staring out into space. Placing the tray on her lap, Kazuto looked at her for a while for a response before sighing, "Asuna said this was for you."

Then turning on his heel, Kazuto headed for the door. Out of nowhere Midori said from behind, "She's a good girl. Is she the one you've been spending _all_ your time with since Sword Art Online?"

Kazuto whipped around, blush exploding on his face. Midori stared straight at him, her eyes now focused, an amused smirk on her lips that reassured him she was teasing. Kazuto opened his mouth and then closed it and repeated the cycle two more times before deciding to focus on the first sentence. His answer was, "Yeah...I guess."

Midori raised her eyebrow at that. Once again Kazuto ignored her. He continued, "Asuna is so much more than that -... I don't know how to explain."

Midori stared at him for a long while. Studying him as she never had before. Then she leaned back in her pillows and told him, "You have a knack for getting into weird situations. But if I'm reading Asuna right, she's most scared of you going somewhere she can't."

Kazuto shrugged, dismissing this odd tidbit of advice as a result of sadness over Minetaka, gave Midori a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room.

A while later, Kazuto and Asuna stepped pushed the creaky door of Dicey Cafe aside and stepped into the musty smelling room, that was empty except for one large man behind the bar, and a man who wasn't quite skinny, and most definitely was not fat.

"Still as empty as always?"Kazuto asked teasingly as he and Asuna approached the bar.

Agil rolled his eyes in answer instead and set down a glass in front of each of them. Thinker's was a glass of red wine, our main characters received ice tea.

Thinker turned to them with his glass of wine in hand and asked, "So what do you think of us being CEOs Kirito?"

"It's a nice idea to try. But I will resign at the end of this month, and donate all the money I have to charity. I really don't wanna spend my life being a business man,"Kazuto answered. A grin spread on his face as he said the last sentence.

Thinker gave a shrug, "Sure."

He stuck out his hand, and shook Kazuto's, then Asuna's. "You guys have any idea how you're going to make a bunch of money?"Thinker asked as he turned his attention back to his glass of wine.

"Actually... yes. Since World Tree quest got removed, the action in ALO has died down a lot. People don't have to be as active anymore to keep their place above another race. I think it's time to add a chance to be an Alf again. This time we won't tell anyone what being an Alf really is. We can just let them think that it is a really good. We can limit it to one party entering at a time,"Kazuto explained.

"Meaning you're going to put the races at war again, for a reward that isn't even worth it?"Agil asked as he wiped another of the many wine and beer glasses.

"That's a great idea!"Thinker exclaimed.

"Really? It sounds more like tricking people into war to me,"Asuna told them.

Thinker argued, "Virtual reality is about making what is virtual into a reality. That's what we're doing!"

"It's a good business idea, but like Kazuto I don't like being a business person,"Asuna replied.

"Then it's settled. I'll call the Admins of ALO over to formally introduce them to their new HQ, and to us, then we can tell them Kirito's idea,"Thinker said.

 **A/N: I have tried to make the dialogue closer to what they usually say, and type my paragraphs in correct form. However, I wanted to tell you guys now that it is quite obvious this fanfiction will only take up the span of time of one month, that I tried to make this fanfiction so that you could imagine it between Ordinal Scale and Light Novel 10 or after Light Novel 18, but I really don't know because I haven't gotten to Light Novel 9 yet to be honest. I also have to wait for the translations to come out because I unfortunately can't read Japanese. I may try to learn someday, but for now I will stick to English. I apologize for the shortness of this of this. Unfortunately the length of this does not make my writing good. I am still ashamed... maybe I shouldn't have written this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **A/N: I made it so that even if you didn't understand the previous chapter, you will be just as confused as those who understood Chapter 8 by this time skip. So to those who say they aren't following with what I'm doing with this story, I really don't know what to say. The time skip is due to the fact that in 8 chapters I have only gotten through 3 days. I need to speed this up by a lot. So this is in fact 1 week and 3 days from since Chapter 1 to those who have lost count. I apologize, because I am not good enough to be able to skip and have you not confused.**

 **Chapter 9:**

Kazuto woke up at his desk, face pressed to the keyboard, and coding now a mess due to his face. He sat up, rubbed his face and then ran his hand through his hair, yawning. Over the past week they had released the newest grand quest of becoming an Alne, which had thrown everything into chaos, many people recruiting friends to help their races, causing a boom in players. Eugene had started attacking Sylphs, the Sylph and Cait Sith alliance had been broken due to that. There was also shortage of weapons due to the fact that Leprechauns had stopped producing for the whole of population and started focusing on their own armory for their own benifits. Yggdrassil was a much worse place before. Basically the world was in chaos with races just stacking up in numbers to prepare for all out attacks. It was chaos. And it attracted players to ALO.

Right after that new update had been released and announced, Asuna got an idea. That was exactly why Kazuto was now in his chair and not in his bed. She had proposed to the Admin counsel that they should add a Niflheimr beneath Jotunheimr, now that Jotunheimr had been turned into a paradise and the Deviant Gods were now passive. Niflheimr could be the return of the Frost Giants, and Thrymheim, although this time the quest would not be able to destroy the entire map of Alfheim, which was the hard part of the coding, since Cardinal's ending purpose was to completely destroy Aincrad. Kazuto yawned and stretched before pulling his lazy butt off the chair to get prepared for the day.

Asuna almost jumped out of her skin when Kirigaya Minetaka slowly opened his eyes, staring at her with a pair of confused and foggy eyes. She stared back in wide-eyed surprise, completely forgetting the flowers in her hand which she had been about to place in the vase. Right at that moment, Kazuto walked in and stopped short. "O-otousan!"he stuttered out. Minetaka shifted his eyes over to Kazuto and slowly the fog seemed to lift out of his eyes.

"K-kazuto,"he was able to breath out, although it sounded more like a painful groan.

Kazuto finally said, "I'll get the doctor!" Then he raced promptly raced out the door.

It was quite a while later before the doctor finally pronounced Kirigaya Minetaka in a stable condition. Therefore the awkward staring and silence resumed with Minetaka sitting up this time. Kazuto stared at Minetaka, Minetaka stared at Asuna, and Asuna looked back and forth between Minetaka and Kazuto.

Finally Minetaka broke the silence, "Kazuto, would you mind explaining why there was a beautiful young girl by my bedside when I woke up?"

Kazuto sidled over to Asuna, and grabbed her hand, automatically rubbing his thumb in a circle on the back of her hand. Asuna blushed at the contact, still not used to Kazuto showing any affection in public, especially in the presence of his family (other than Suguha of course). "Otousan, this is Asuna. She is a friend I met in SAO,"Kazuto answered. He didn't elaborate any farther.

To their surprise, Minetaka let out a hearty laugh, which ended up in a coughing fit. When Minetaka had stopped coughing, he gave Kazuto an amused glance and said, "Well, she's obviously much _more_ than a friend..."

At that very moment, the door of the hospital room flung open, and Midori hurled herself at Minetaka, already sobbing, and Suguha just walked in, taking care to close the door behind her, although tears rolled down her cheeks too. Kazuto gently pulled his hand from Asuna's and pulled Suguha into a brotherly embrace. In the midst of all the crying and confusion, Asuna pulled her phone out of her pocket and stepped into the hallway. Anyone in the hallway overhearing or spying on her would've only heard her voice and seen her face become more dejected at whatever whoever was on the other end of the phone was saying.

 **I apologize for the short chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Chapter 10:**

As soon as Asuna stepped back into the room, Kazuto caught her eyes with his questioningly. Hands shaking as she walked toward him, she leaned towards his ear over his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "Grandfather decreased time to 1 week. He says it can be considered time for your father to heal."

Kazuto's eyes went wide. There was no way they'd get the amount of money they'd originally wanted to earn with ALO, and no time for Niflheimr to bring in enough players with a profit even if they were able to finish programming it. Yes, Kazuto was _good_ with electronics, but he wasn't a magician. Then as he looked around the room, struggling to focus on anything, he found himself staring at Suguha. Asuna followed his eyes. Her shinai.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later Asuna's grandfather opened the grand, oak, double doors of his house to a disheveled Asuna and Kazuto. "I challenge you to a duel with the whole family watching. You can even have somebody represent you if you want. But I want your word that everyone will stop looking at Asuna like she's lower than them because of me and everything that happened with me,"Kazuto declared.

Grandfather blinked several times, before he burst into a booming laughter. "Very well. I have a request too. Asuna will be your partner against me. I can use two swords, and you cannot,"Grandfather challenged.

Kazuto's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure and nodded.

"Come in. My butler is on his way to calling all of my descendants here by tomorrow. I believe all of us have about 1 day to practice. We might as well get a better grasp of each other's skills first. Who wants to fight me first?"Grandfather asked as he led them into the house and through the hallways, his eyes sparkling. It sent a shiver down Kazuto's spine.

As a butler rushed away, and another quickly filled in his place a step behind Grandfather, he slowly led them through the many pristine hallways, with carpets that were fluffed and soft even through Kazuto's socks, and tiles that were polished and shining. Valuable trophies and vases stood on stands and drawers and tables everywhere. Portraits lined the halls. Everything seemed perfect to a T.

 **MUST READ: Don't get angry at me YET for the shortest chapter in my history of writing! I have a method to my madness. Next chapter will be the LAST chapter. I felt like you all had a big part in the making of this, which is by far the most attention any of my fanfics have gotten (It's sad... I know.) Therfore (ANNOUNCEMENT!): PLEASE PM OR REVIEW WITH IDEAS FOR LAST CHAPTER!**

 **That's right, I think you all have different ideas where this fanfic could go from here, and frankly, I'm starting to run in circles. So, whatever idea is most popular will be chosen. Or, if everyone has different ideas, I will choose the one I think works the best. Starting from now, April 3rd 2017 I will be accepting ideas on review, PM, or any other way you can tell me ideas! Meaning you all have until April 17th, Folks! (I meant including April 17th). I will most likely take a week to write it after the ideas are taken, therefore, you should all expect an update... in about 3 weeks! Meaning depending on your ideas, I could give you a really short, really bad ending, or... you could get an extra long ending, that would probably be better than the extra short one.**

 **Now you can get angry at me for the short chapter and stupid ideas which I apologize for.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sofu(Grandfather)**

 **Summary: It is mentioned in Mother's Rosario book that Asuna went on a week vacation to her paternal Grandparent's house for the competitive annual gathering. We all know that someday in the future, Kazuto will need to meet Asuna's family. So what happens when he actually does? Multi-Chaptered.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). All rights reserved and used without permission.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Interestingly, everyone wanted Kazuto and Asuna to win. I can't say I was not disappointed, because I really did think that perhaps it would make the chapter longer, which all you readers deserve. Anyhow, there was 2 peoples' words which I kept in mind:**

 **Nukacolafission: "All is fair in love and war."**

 **TheSib: I can't tell you what this person said, because it was TheSib's idea that I chose to base the chapter off of. (Of course, I added my own pizazz, details, and tid-bits here and there.)**

 **Without further ado, Productions presents to all readers, the final chapter, chapter eleven of** **Sofu(Grandfather)** **...**

"Agh!"Kazuto yelled as the shinai hit him in the head, and he fell squarely on his bottom.

Grandfather shrugged, not having broken a sweat at all. "You are not bad." He even said it with a nice smile.

Asuna's Grandmother walked over, two maids flanking her, one with a tray of tea, and the other with a tray of cookies. She waved her hand, and the maids offered them each a cookie and cup of tea. Grandfather grabbed Grandmother's hand and kissed it. He grinned in a way that contrasted his stoic look when facing his descendants.

Then he turned to Kazuto and said, "You know, Kazuto, I was never a businessman type. Perhaps that is why I find it hard not to look at you and be reminded of myself. My wife here, she was beautiful, had everything, and could have everything, and any man she wanted. Instead, she chose me. Me, the kendo champion, the one who was obsessed with kendo, a sport that couldn't bring money."

As Grandfather said this, he grabbed Grandmother's hand. The nostalgic, yet faintly joyful looks on their faces were things that, if they did not remind you of a time when Asuna and Kazuto had acted like that, then you did not know them.

Grandfather looked straight into Kazuto's eyes, and told him, "It is not my approval you must seek now. I am well beyond convinced. You must gain the approval of the whole Yuuki family. Somehow, I highly doubt that any amount of success would gain their respect for you. I sincerely wish you luck in that aspect. Do not get me wrong however. I will not go easy on you like I did today."

With that, Grandfather spun on his heel, and walked out, leaving Asuna, Kazuto, and the servants in the training hall.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The second after they rose from the bow, Kazuto leapt forward swinging upwards to meet Grandfather's blow, but the blow never came because Grandfather stood there, faked the blow and instead standing in place, and blocking Kazuto's blow, before retaliating with a flurry of blows himself with the two shinais he held. Grandfather had the ridiculous accuracy Kazuto held, making two swords a viable option, as well as the a better option than one single sword.

Kazuto could barely block the blows himself. Since dueling with Yuuki, Kazuto knew himself, as well as Asuna that he had gotten much better with his sword fighting, in and out of the game, with Ordinal Scale happening and all, which had gotten to get in shape physically in real life as well.

The one thing Grandfather didn't anticipate, and never had a need to before this, the strike from behind. It was one nimble leap and thrust from Asuna, basically the linear sword skill, but it was enough to throw Grandfather off, who blocked Asuna's strike, using brute strength built from work over time to throw her off so she had to dance back, and before blocking Kazuto's blow. He continued to switch so quickly between defending against Asuna and Kazuto until it became a rhythm, before adding attacks in between, just minor jabs, that complicated the rhythm, but it was like a dance that Grandfather knew so well he could add in a few extra fancy moves and it would just look better, and not throw him off.

Same with Grandfather, although there was no delay effect without the sword skill assist of games, attacking while defending against two people were risky, but he managed it well. Slowly, Grandfather kept jabbing at each side, and each time he jabbed at Kazuto, he used that space to advance. It was an extremely slow advance, so one wouldn't notice until backed into the wall, like Kazuto.

By this time, Grandfather's parries had mostly been taken over by a rhythm of attacking on both sides, leaving no space for Asuna nor Kazuto to retaliate unless they recklessly attacked, but that would leave many of their body parts exposed, and that would be the end of this tournament.

Kazuto felt despair seeping into his body. There was no way they were going to win this. Although Kazuto and Asuna had dreamed of a life where they had everyone's blessing, Kazuto knew he would never feel quite right without their blessing, and if he felt that way, Asuna would probably feel worse marrying him without her whole family's blessing, however cold they had been to her. Kazuto didn't want Asuna to regret anything. Not one bit. And if they were going to lose, they might ban Asuna from ever seeing him again.

That brought a stab of pain that coursed through Kazuto's body, although Grandfather hadn't actually hit him, nor did anyone else. That stab of pain in his heart, and hundreds of memories, years of memories with a priceless worth flashed through his eyes. These memories which he would never give up.

The raw talent he had felt when he had watched Asuna take down that mob with just linear. The simple awe when Asuna had ripped off her hood, taking everyone by surprise, and how he should have fell to his knees and worshipped her right then and there. The countless times he saved her, and the countless times she saved him moment he had opened his eyes after passing out from killing the gleam eyes, and seeing _her_. When he told Asuna of the Moonlit Black Cats, and how she reassured him, forcing him to look at her, telling him she wouldn't die because she would protect him. The moment she had cried, knowing it was all her fault he almost died, and that kiss. The priceless night at her house where he had proposed to her.

There was so much that had happened together with her. He had dueled for her, had been ready to die for her, and yet she had kept her promise to protect him, dying for him instead so that he could kill Kayaba. There was so much more that they had done, and…

He would not let that time and their promises go just like that. "Switch!"he screamed as he leapt recklessly forward, a simple move that normally would have activated a sword skill, but this time, Kazuto twisted so that he was attacking Grandfather from the side, and Grandfather had to twist as well, using both swords to block, which Kazuto struck with just enough force to break through, leaving him wide open as Kazuto fell back.

Asuna passed him, grabbing his shinai with her left hand in the process and stepped in with a simple strike that he had first seen her perform, the linear, or a simple jab in real life. Except Asuna executed it with perfect precision, even better than Kazuto and even faster.

It left just enough time for Asuna to perform something that resembled the star splash, three jabs at the chest, two slashes at the legs, and strikes high and low, throwing Grandfather off just enough, although Grandfather was good enough not to be left completely exposed, just enough to attack once more. No. Asuna did not use the flashing penetrator, because that just does not make sense in real life, nor did she use Mother's Rosario which she had mastered. It was not powerful enough.

She used starburst stream, the 16 hit combination that Kazuto could have easily used. She recalled from perfect memory each and every single time he used it, her heart beating like crazy, thought of failure running through her mind.

But to Kazuto as he watched from behind her, breathing hard, she was breathtaking, talented, and completing the skill flawlessly, more accurately than Kirito would ever have done it, and so, so, so, much faster. In no time, as Asuna did one last thrust that blew through Grandfather's impeccable defense, and then finally thrusting with the other hand, and hitting him with brutal speed that turned into a force that made Grandfather stumble backwards a few feet before dropping to ground, simply staring at the ceiling and panting.

Everyone seemed to snap from their state of blessed silence, and rushed forward. Aunts, Uncles, cousins, and even butlers and maids.

"That's enough!"Denshi's father bellowed, standing up from his place beside Grandfather. "I have had enough with your attitude after Sword Art Online, Asuna! Kirigaya Kazuto doesn't care about you. How can a guy like him care for a person like you… like us… with looks like us and money like us. Not to mention everything else. Guards, get him out of here!"

Asuna opened her mouth to argue, already red with anger, when Denshi's father interrupted, "No! Kazuto Kirigaya has to go!"

"Let her talk,"a strained voice commanded. Everyone turned their heads to Grandfather as he coughed, painfully, wincing. Denshi's father shut up like a clam, although he still glared at Asuna and Kazuto.

This time Kazuto takes Asuna's hand, simply stating the truth. "I treasure Asuna more than my life."

"Bah! You can't prove it!"Denshi's father sneered.

"Yes I can,"Kazuto answered.

Then he dashed out of the room, pulling Asuna behind him. He raced through the halls as if he actually knew where he was going, before pulling up short, panting and leaning against the wall. He rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Where exactly is the room your Grandfather told us to put our bags in again?"

Despite the circumstances, Asuna giggled, and took his hand once again, leading him towards the room at a normal pace. She calmly walked into the room, closing the door behind her and leaning on it. Kazuto rummaged through their bags, looking for something and throwing things out, leaving a rather large mess on the floor.

Asuna's small voice sounded behind Kazuto. "Kirito-kun… I'm sorry. I thought they could be better-"

Kazuto wrapped his arms around Asuna, pulling her to him. A simple reassuring hug. Without looking at her face, because he knew what look would be on her face, and he knew he would lose hope if he saw her despair as well, he reassured, "No. None of it is your fault. We're going to convince them."

Asuna simply gave a sigh and leaned into his embrace for a few seconds. Then she kissed him on the cheek and pulled away asking him, "So... what's the plan?"

He grinned and held up a now familiar mouse pad sized device.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setting the device on the floor Kazuto softly called, "Yui… can you please come out?"

A figure faded in right in front of the device, twirling as she did so. It was very obviously a perfect blend of both Asuna and Kirito, as they still wore light and dark clothes which complimented each other although it didn't match.

"W-who are these people, Mama, Papa?"she asked, face confused and showing a slight hint of fear.

Asuna walked forward with a gentleness and a smile that all adults in the room remembered. Asuna had so innocently and naively sported all the time before she had started studying like crazy. "Sweetie, meet my family. This is your Uncle Kouichirou, Grandpa, Grandma, Great-Grandpa, and Great-Grandma. Your Papa and I need your help explaining something to them,"Asuna explained with a smile, hovering her hand next to Yui's cheek as if cupping it affectionately, although she was only really touching a hologram.

"They say your Mama and I don't love each other,"Kazuto broke the news to her, not sugarcoating it at all.

Yui gasped, her face with genuine worry, sad so that it seemed she was almost close to tearing up, "No! Mama and Papa love each other! Mama rushed out to save Papa when he wanted to stand up so all of us had a chance to survive! Papa saved Mama from that bad man Oberon!"

"Hold it! Why is that girl calling you Mama and Papa? How the heck is she so old?And who the heck is Oberon?!"Denshi interrupted.

"Sugou Nobuyuki is Oberon. If you have any problems with me and Asuna adopting an advanced AI.."

"...I'll personally see to it that the knives don't hit the wall this time,"Asuna finished for him.

Puffing out her cheeks, Yui argued, "Mama and Papa really love each other like they love me! On the night that they-"

She was rudely interrupted by Kazuto, who knew exactly which night she was about to refer to. They really shouldn't have told Yui so much.

"Thanks Yui! That's a great argument. We'll see you in a few days, you have to go now!"Kazuto hurriedly interrupted before pushing a button, and Yui disappeared.

Denshi and his parents seemed ready to argue, but Grandfather held up his hand, "This is now getting childish. They care about each other. They've proven it. Kazuto's 'sweetie' was obviously Yui. They have my blessing. So if you have any factual evidence rather than arguments without evidence, then come see me personally."

Several butlers helped Grandfather up. Kazuto and Asuna could've sworn that Grandfather had winked at them right before he disappeared from view. Denshi's father huffed and stormed out of the room. Next was Denshi, Denshi's mother, and of course Yuuya and Hayato. Their parents followed as well, and soon afterwards people were swarming the doors to get out.

Kazuto and Asuna watched silently as they went out, and then stared at the doorway for a while.

"Did that really just happen?"Kazuto asked.

Asuna laughed and shook her head at his dumbfounded face. Asuna pulled him into a kiss. It was short, but sweet.

 _ **Until the Next Story**_

 **Thank you for reading Sofu(Grandfather)**


	12. Possible cause viewers like you

This was made possible by viewers like you, thank you.

Thank all of you, those who reassured me when I had no confidence in my writing, those who reviewed, followed favorited, and of course those who read.

I give a special thank you to those who supported me most (please don't be offended if I did not add your name, these are just the ones that stuck to my mind.):

Aquafin

Karol(Guest)

TheSoloPlayer

Zargon564

AnimeRain14

HeyNonny

Liooness

Nukacolafission

The most important people, of course is:

1\. Guest: This person reviewed on March 7th 2017, Chapter 7, pointing out all my flaws, which I tried really hard to fix, but is a great help, so if any of you think the second half of this is better than the first half, you now know why. And if you don't, rest assured I am still working on it. Probably the latter.

2\. TheSib: Cause I based the last chapter off his idea.

Rest assured, I will not be re-writing this like I did to several of my other fanfics, unless you're thinking somewhere in the future as in 3 or 4 years later, and in that case I don't know if I'll even still be active. I will not be releasing any new SAO fanfictions immediately after this, unfortunately unless I have a strong wave of inspiration hit me in the next few weeks. I find it is time to go finish some of my other stuff before I come back to SAO so that I can focus better.

Thank you all who have read my rants and put up with my flaws and quirks and flawed writing until now!

Vergil (Dr.V)


End file.
